


Worth Dying For

by kyo_chan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Percilot - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the tracks, whatever you say could be your last words. Is it worth dying for? A Roxy Morton oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a dear friend of mine who has a wonderful Roxy muse that my Eggsy muse adores. Hope you enjoy!

There is very little more terrifying for a young woman than to wake up on her back with a fuzzy head, knowing that the last thing she remembers is a hazy club and a strange man smiling as he pours a dangerous drink. Roxy bites down on her lip before she can  scream, her eyes blown wide open to a dank brick ceiling above her. In a moment’s assessment, she knows she’s bound, skirt of her dress higher on her thighs than she would have liked, and her skin is hot with the mere suggestion of it, but her instincts and body tell her she has not been harmed. No, if something is to happen to her, she feels it is meant to happen while she is awake and aware. 

That does not bode well.

It is only when she feels a rumble beneath her that the rest of the situation sinks in, like a boulder in her upset stomach. Her head tilts to the left, a light at the end of the tunnel.  _Bloody hell._  She briefly wonders what’s become of Eggsy and Charlie, at the same time she wonders who has been watching old action movies to pull a stunt like tying the damsel to the railroad tracks. Of one thing Roxy is certain, she is no damsel.

“Sleeping beauty awakes.” 

That voice, she places it in an instant. The casual champagne waiter, prattling on about rohypnols and grinning with crooked teeth. She cranes her neck, a difficult thing from her position, but there he is. No longer dressed in white, his coat is a drab black, and there is a knife in one hand. Her heart slams in her chest; she’s afraid, but her mind is racing while the tracks beneath her quake with increasing intensity.

“You’ve got one chance, if you don’t want to end up like your friends a few miles down the tracks.” 

His voice makes her cringe, but Roxy grits her teeth, clenches her fists so hard she can feel her nails digging into her palms.

“Tell me what Kingsman is, pretty girl, and you can go home.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about!” she screams to be heard in the wake of a bellowing train horn, and she also screams to let out the fear threatening to choke her. She doesn’t know if it’s a test or if someone  _knows_ , but either way, it’s her secret to protect. 

“Come on, Roxy Morton. You see what the business did to James. Is that really what you want your life to be? I’m doing you a favor.”

Pain hit her harder than the drugs, harder than the fear of dying. And then the sharp stab turns into anger.  _Da_ … “Don’t you talk about my father like you knew him! Let the train hit me, you bloody bastard! You’ll not sully his memory with your trash!”

The man’s laughter is washed away by the train as it barrels down on her. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets it happen…

Percival is there when it’s all over. When the sunken tracks lift her back up to ground level, and she dares to look. His smile is gentle and warm, like always, and Roxy finds herself smiling back even though she knows her face is wet. He steps in close to cut the ropes around her hands and feet, sliding an arm around her waist to help her stand. She’s momentarily unashamed to slump against him, her fingers curling in his coat. Roxy tucks her head beneath his chin and breathes in the familiar scent of his cologne, feels him kiss the top of her head. He carefully brushes the lingering tears from her cheeks.

“I’m so proud of you, Roxy,” he murmurs. “James would be too.”

She’s sure they’re being watched, and it doesn’t matter to her. Those words mean the world to her, and nothing is going to take that away. “I was scared.”

“You’ll have a lot of that here, but you survived, and that’s what matters at the end of the day.” He starts walking her to the stairs that will no doubt be some secret way back to Merlin and the others. She resists the urge to give the tracks, and Merlin in general, the finger as she finds her footing again and shifts to take Percival’s hand. Another test completed.

“Eggsy…”

“He’s next. We can watch, if you like. Think he’ll break?”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
